<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School by just_makeing_it_gay_97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121251">School</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97'>just_makeing_it_gay_97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff Fic, I love them all, Oneshot, aka just some cute blackhill, have a nice thursday, his friends bail him out, peter is in trouble at school, soft characters, swearing I guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is in trouble at school, with his aunt out of town and Tony otherwise indisposed, it falls to Blackhill to cover for him.</p><p>Natasha/Maria, fluff and fun, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just cute, I hope you like it!</p><p>OH also the Russian is spelt how its said not written 'cuz I personally find it easier to read, but in case you were wondering it is spelt:<br/>маленький паук = little spider</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Well Peter, we cannot reach your Aunt May, or your… what is this, surrogate parent?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilts his head with an innocent grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Stark requested that himself, actually!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmaster was new, and definitely not charmed by his grades or good personality. He had been caught sneaking into class late, a spidey issue catching him off guard. It was just his luck that Principal Groff had decided to patrol the halls just as Peter barged through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how he found himself in the office, watching as he fails to reach his aunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Mr Parker, who do I call?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swallows and rubs the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er- well, if Mr Stark-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slaps the paper against the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Parker that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough! </span>
  </em>
  <span>You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't expect me to believe you have him as your next of kin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his phone in his hand, desperately wanting to flash his selfie of him and Mr Stark in Avengers Tower, but he resisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He… he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my mentor-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Parker give me someone I can contact about your tardiness now or I'll-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's when it comes to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nat! My, ah- </span>
  <em>
    <span>guardian</span>
  </em>
  <span> Natasha Romanov!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at him with narrowed eyes, slowly looking back at his computer in a way so similar to Roz from Monsters Inc it made his skin shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Black Widow? She isn't on here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can give you her number? One time only!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Principal Groff doesn't so much as smile, before leaning forwards again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will they be an adult? Or one of your silly friends."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughs and lifts his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr Groff, she's one of the most serious people I know!"</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Natasha, get down from there!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sighs from the bed, staring with a bemused look in her eye at the rear end of the Black Widow hanging from the vent shaft, the sound of electricity buzzing as she stretched for Clint with her taser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop coming in our room, you fuck!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clint is heard laughing as he crawls away, Natasha throws something, probably the taser, and his chuckles are cut off with a yelp. This tended to happen whenever Hawkeye stayed over, he'd get bored, explore, and crawl in on something scandalous.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least I was mostly dressed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria glanced at Natasha's shirt which was across the room before smirking at her flailing butt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you get him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The legs stop and she sighs, dropping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, I should probably go take it off him, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at the ceiling as he continued to flail, the taser setting not high, but annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I think so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha sags and jumps up, scrambling into the vent and crawling after him, cursing the whole time. Amazed at how inelegant she was outside of missions, Maria rolled over and picked up her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Read your messages.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow at the sound of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice, before remembering she'd set it as Natasha's text tone when they first met five years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And we started dating a week or so after that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got a text!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Who? Check it for me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The response was echoed but she got the gist. Maria unlocked the phone, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Peter, something is wrong with school!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah shit, call him please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha starts shuffling as she speeds up to help Clint. Maria rolls her eyes and answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I was just gonna leave him hanging- hi!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice on the other end was Peter, he sounded a little stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Natasha?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria couldn't help herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, this is Patrick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughs, cut off as the phone is taken from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this Miss Romanov?*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, she's a little busy at the moment-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a thump from the vents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow, fucker stop kicking!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tasered me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm available, is everything okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a heavy sigh which makes her want to yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Could Miss Natasha please come to Midtown High School? I need to speak to his guardian."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Stark not available?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... No."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, we'll be there in-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop- I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span> tasering me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hangs up before he could reply, throwing the phone away and shouting at the vent entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! We gotta go to Peter's highschool, he's in some kinda trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scrambling stops and Natasha's head shows up, smirking massively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peter is in trouble? I'm so proud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria laughed and kissed her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Talia."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat kisses her soundly on the lips before allowing herself to be dragged out of the vent, heart racing as she looks at Maria's darkening eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we be late? We are on vacation…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria slams the vent shut behind them as Natasha wraps her arms around her neck, a devilish stare in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he sounded like an asshole anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good."</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Peter is sat outside of the office thirty minutes later, twiddling his thumbs with Ned sat beside him. His best friend was incredibly nervous, probably because he had 'gone to the nurse office' about five minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really is a good friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, when will she be here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or just fancies Natasha.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter glances at his phone with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno, at some point for sure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah man, I don't wanna miss seeing the Black Widow! Do you think that's why Groff asked to see her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, yeah that makes sense. But honestly I don't think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>who the Avengers are outside of Mr Stark, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned nods, but he doesn't actually 'know'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you do this time, malen'kiy pauk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grins at the nickname, </span>
  <em>
    <span>little spider, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and faces his friend, looking all the more pleased at her person holding her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys! Maria, nice to see you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He awkwardly hugs them together, stepping back with his usual grin. The two looked as he had expected, Nat dressed in casual civilian clothes, with Maria wearing a blazer and checked trousers, looking quite smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How'd you guys get in here? Don't you need a reception guide or-" they both give him an eerily similar stare, and he slaps himself on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>super spy and deputy director of spies, makes sense!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria grins, and Natsha leans around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your friend okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned was not okay, and Peter knew it. He offered a small smile, ruffling the back of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a bit star struck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha laughed as Maria gave him a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he going to be okay, or-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you must be Miss Rom- oh, you're actually-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like that, the two women were the Black Widow and Commander Hill, giving blank expressions to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Natasha Romanov and Maria Hill. We were called because you didn't want to… interrupt Stark? Is his time more precious than ours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, let's get in the office- Mr Leeds? Why are you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned was stressed, and Maria took pity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This young man escorted us from the reception."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal looked even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ned, you aren't-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you calling her a liar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shivered at Natasha's tone, and Groff did too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, not at all. If you'd follow me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door for them, and Peter entered, followed by Natasha and then Maria, who made sure to give the man a weighted stare before entering.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Well that was a waste of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was grinning ear to ear, walking just behind the two women who had verbally </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>the principle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He knew from the moment they’d arrived he was screwed!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shifted his bag up tighter, stepping around the two women and clapping from excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much! MJ is gonna love hearing about how you guys put him down! Ah, it’s gonna make me smile for weeks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They raised their eyebrows at his enthusiasm talking about the girl, but didn’t comment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna blow this joint and get some ice cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked at his phone, it was almost lunch anyway, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>missed all of that day's lessons anyway…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking too long to decide, so I am gonna say yes. Come on, Maria’s treat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria looked aghast as the classrooms started emptying, uncaring of the looks which were making Peter want to drown.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was walking with the Black Widow, after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> treat and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha kissed the side of her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Igot tasered today-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>tasered Clint-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>you love me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria tried to stay resolute, but she was only human. She shut her eyes and Natasha high fived Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet! Come on malen'kiy pauk, before she changes her mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria sighed as Natsha grabbed Peter’s arm and dragged him off, muttering to herself as she followed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> ice cream…”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After that Principle Groff tended to turn the other way when Peter’s attendance was involved, and Peter got a lot more respect from his fellow students after finding out that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know Tony Stark. Especially considering when he found out what he’d missed out on, Tony had made sure to come to the school to pick up Peter himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groff didn’t even look at Peter after that, far too ashamed to admit he was wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Have a nice day~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>